The invention relates to a method and a device for determining relevant objects in the vicinity of a motor vehicle.
An important feature of driver's assisting systems with safety or convenience function is a collision warning function. A warning device of this type is shown in WO2005055171. A probability of a collision is calculated while assuming that a vehicle driving ahead spontaneously decelerates. In this case it is not taken into account that the driver can prevent a collision in many cases by means of an evasive action, or that the driver plans overtaking. In this case the described system releases a false alarm. DE 10356309 equally describes a collision warning device. Here, all possible trajectories of the own vehicle and all possible trajectories of all detected objects are evaluated. This requires plenty of calculating and costly sensors with a broad reach for determining the object trajectories.
It is the object of the present invention to safely, simply and cost-efficiently recognize those objects which have a high probability of a collision.